As Tragedy Strikes
by SuperBlizzardJack
Summary: Fourshot Tragedies. First chapter Yairi. Second chapter Kutau. Third chapter Rimahiko. Fourth chapter Amuto. May have an Epilogue.
1. Yairi Tragedy

**Blizzard: Hi, ok this is a tragedy story for all the couples…**

**Blaze: U r cold hearted making tragedy stories…**

**Blitz: Ur mean…**

**Blizzard: PUT DOWNS… I guess I'll stop writing stories…**

**Bless: *shakes soda can and gives it to Blizzard***

**Blizzard: *takes soda then soda sprays all over me***

**Bless: That's what you get for making tragedies…**

**Blossom: O...on with the story…Oh and this first one is a Yairi tragedy…**

Normal POV

Sanjou Kairi is a smart and intelligent boy. He loves this girl Yuiki Yaya and vice versa. So Kairi was helping his sister Yukari set up for Hoshina Utau's

concert. Suddenly, he fell. Nobody knows what happened to him except for his sister. He was in a ambulance when he woke up. He knew exactly what had

happened. Kairi has a brain tumor. He got it last week and it was affecting him greatly. He didn't get a chance to tell Yaya yet. He was too afraid. When he

reached the hospital, the doctor told him that his tumor will kill him really soon. He only has a few weeks to live. "Do stuff that you really wanted to do." the

doctor said. Kairi was shocked when he heard the news. He walked out of the doctor's room and sat down on a chair next to his sister. He told his sister

what the doctor said. Tears started to form in Yukari's eyes. Then Nikaidou came and started to comfort her. Kairi walked away and was really confused. He

wanted to tell Yaya but couldn't. So he went home and pretended nothing has happened. When he was home Yaya was sitting on the couch sleeping. He

smiled and kissed her on the forehead. He lifted her up and carried her to his bed. **(No lemons!)** He changed and slept next to her. "I don't want to do

anything but spend time with Yaya." he thought as a tear slipped out of his eye. He dropped all the thoughts and went to sleep.

_~The Next Morning~_

Yaya and Kairi both woke up at the same time. "Lets go have fun." was the first thing Kairi said. He wanted to spend time with Yaya. Yaya agreed and they

went everywhere. Kairi bought Yaya puppy. He thought it would be a good replacement for him when he died. Yaya named it Pesashi. In remembrance of

Pepe and Musashi. This happened everyday Yaya and Kairi went to go have fun everyday until 8 days later. Yaya and Kairi were sitting on the field looking

at the sunset. "I love you Yaya and I always will." Kairi said. But before Yaya could answer, Kairi fell on her lap. Yaya was really confused. "Kairi-kun?" she

said with worry. She didn't know what to do so she called 911. The ambulance came but when they arrived at the hospital it was too late Kairi was already

gone. Yaya was crying, she didn't know what happened to Kairi. Yukari and Nikaidou came and told Yaya that Kairi had a brain tumor. They all entered the

room where Kairi's body was. Yaya pulled the blanket off of him hoping it wasn't Kairi and it was all just a mistake. But it truly wasn't a mistake. Yaya and

Yukari cried as Nikaidou comforted them.

"I love you too Kairi-kun." Yaya said.

**Blizzard: Done!**

**Blitz: Hey where's Blaze?**

**Bless: Over there reading lemon stories again.**

**Blaze: I read lemon stories after I read a tragedy story!**

**Blossom: What's a lemon story?**

**Blizzard: Please R&R!**


	2. Kutau Tragedy

**Blizzard: Okay…Wooh…Imma tired…**

**Blaze: This is the next chapter of As Tragedy Strikes**

**Blitz: This one is a Kutau tragedy.**

**Bless & Blossom: On with the chapter.**

Normal POV

Kukai was walking to where Utau was having a photoshoot. It was on the street near a beautiful lake. When he arrived, he saw his beautiful girlfriend

taking pictures. He smiled and sat on a chair nearby. He waited until the photographer yelled "BREAK!". He saw Utau walking towards him. He gave her a

hug. "What do you think of the pictures?" said Utau showing him the pictures. "You're beautiful." he said smirking. "Okay Utau! Break is over!" said the

photographer. "I gotta go see you later." she blew a kiss to him. Kukai sat on the chair relaxed. He looked across the street. He saw this weird kid with

black clothing and a hat. He looked down and saw a the kid holding a gun. He pointed at Utau. Kukai quickly ran to Utau pulled her arm and started to run.

"Kukai? What's wrong?" she said. "There is and anti-crazed fan trying to kill you!" he said. Kukai looked back and saw the crazed fan running after them. He

ran faster and faster. And bullet hit his arm but he ignored it. Doesn't that kind of gun only have 6 bullets? Well, the kid shot 5 bullets so he only had one.

When Kukai was sure they lost him he stopped in a hallway. BIG MISTAKE. It was a dead end and the kid came right in front of them. The kid held the gun in

front of Utau. He wanted to kill Utau not Kukai. Kukai jumped in front of Utau and he was shot instead of Utau. The police came running. Utau was guessing

the photographer called them. She looked at Kukai. "Kukai? Are you Ok?" said Utau while tears were falling out of her eyes. "Utau, I l…love you" said Kukai

giving her a weak smile. "I love you too Kukai. Please don't die for me?" she said. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips gently. Kukai was taken to the

hospital but within minutes in the ambulance he was gone. Nobody liked the news. It was a bad day for evryone especially for Hoshina Utau.

**Blizzard: DONE!**

**Blaze: Dude…that was sad…**

**Blitz: IKR!**

**Bless & Blossom: *starts to cry***

**Blitz: Stop crying I'll buy you guys icecream…**

**Bless & Blossom: *stops crying* okay we'll be in the car. *leaves***

**Blitz: o_O**

**Blizzard: Please R&R!**


	3. Rimahiko Tragedy

**Blizzard: Next chapter! XDD**

**Blitz: Why are you so happy they are tragedy stories…**

**Blizzard: -_-**

**Blitz: What are you looking at fool!**

**Blizzard: Nothing it's just that Blaze usually answers me first…**

**Blaze: HI…**

**Bless & Blossom: …Rimahiko Tragedy…**

Normal POV

It was a normal day for Fujisaki Nagihiko. Going to work and many failed attempts of trying to impress Mashiro Rima. He was in love with Rima for many years and for many years of trying to get her. He never could. He never even thought of giving up. Rima on the other hand really wishes he could give up. In fact, she wish he could be out of her life FOREVER. She tries by calling him names and hurting him when she can. They have known each other since elementary school and who knows how long Nagihiko liked Rima. For Rima, Nagihiko would do anything. He quit his dream job just to work with Rima. And he would follow her home to make sure she was safe. Rima found that creepy. Today, Rima had a meeting with her friend Amu. **(I didn't want to put Utau and Yaya cuz they had tragedies.) **They were meeting at a nearby café. Nagihiko didn't follow Rima today. Rima was relieved but confused. When Amu arrived they started the conversation. "How's it going Rima?", said Amu. "Nothing.", Rima said looking out the door. "Who you looking for?", asked a confused Amu. "Remember that Nagihiko guy? He's not here. He usually follows me when I go somewhere.", Rima said still looking out the door. "Someone's in love." Amu said while smirking. "Am not. But I have to admit he is pretty cute." Rima said confused with her words. She then realized what she said and slowly looked at her friend. Amu was smirking " THEN ACCEPT HIS LOVE!", she said. "Maybe I do love him." Rima thought to herself. "You know what Amu, I might just accept his feelings.", Rima said. "YES!" Amu said.

_~Timeskip~_

Rima was walking across the street with many thoughts in her head. Maybe she will accept his feelings tomorrow at work. She was so into it she didn't notice a HUGE car coming straight at her. She was then pushed by a huge force. But it wasn't her who got hit by the car. She looked back seeing who took the hit instead of her. She was found speechless when she saw who it was. It was Nagihiko on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding him. Rima crawled to him, "Someone call 911.", she said as tears formed in her eyes. Someone took out his phone and called. "Nagi, h-hold on, help is on the way.". Rima said. Nagihiko smiled "You called me Nagi, but…the good news is I'll be out of your life forever like you wanted.", he said softly. Rima shook her head "I don't want that Nagi.", she said with regret. Nagihiko coughed up some blood and dropped his head. "NAGIHIKO! DON'T DIE!", she said so loudly. Rima's tears almost flooded the whole city. She only regretted why she didn't accept his feelings earlier.

**Blizzard: DONE! Longest tragedy…I feel ashamed for making the longest one Rimahiko…**

**Blaze: You're a failed Rimahiko fan XDD**

**Blitz: So true…**

**Bless & Blossom: Please Review!**


	4. Amuto Tragedy

**Blizzard: Ok.… Amuto tragedy?**

**Blaze: ….I'm ready for it.…**

**Blitz: Me too…**

**Bless & Blossom: ….us too…**

**Blizzard: OK then :D And by the way I don't own this scene**

Normal POV

It was a happy sunny day, when the cute couple Amu and Ikuto were inside a restaurant for lunch. It was a big restaurant with barely anyone inside. But suddenly, the fire alarm went off and smoke was coming from the back door. It slowly carried on into the restaurant. The customers all fled for their lives. Unfortunately, Amu and Ikuto were a few tables away from the back door and the fire had spread rapidly around them. They ran near the exit. They were a few feet away until the humungous orange flames stopped them. The fire extinguisher was nowhere to be seen, only some rope and a wheelchair was their source. Amu was scared and started to cry "Ikuto, we have to leave!" she said still crying. It started getting harder to breathe and they were trapped near the corner. Amu had just fainted from the smell of smoke and ash "Amu!" Ikuto yelled carrying her.

Ikuto set his girlfriend on the wheelchair. Then he thought "If I can throw the rope onto the the roof and and tie it on the wheelchair, then I can pull the rope with Amu on the wheelchair and use force to throw the wheelchair out the door! He didn't think, he just wanted Amu to be safe even if it costs his life. He began to get to work quickly before the smoke suffocates him. He was ready, but before he threw her out the door he kissed he cheek one last time "I love you Amu." He didn't have any time to lose so he threw the wheelchair with all his force he has left.

Amu was now off the wheelchair and on the floor with bunches of people surrounding her. All these questions were filling the air. Then one question struck her "Is there anyone else still in there?" She almost jumped "Where's Ikuto!" Then the firemen came but it was too late the building was collapsing. "Ikuto!" Amu tried to run back inside to save her boyfriend but the firemen stopped her.

About 8 minutes later, the firemen had rescued the fire and got Ikuto's body out of the building. They firemen said that Ikuto had protected himself from the fire by hiding behind a table. But the smoke has suffocated him to death. They laid down Ikuto on the sidewalk. "Ikuto, you should have left me in there with you, the pain would have been much less!" Amu said crying.

**Blizzard: Did it suck? OF COURSE IT DID!**

**Blaze: …**

**Blitz: …**

**Bless & Blossom: …**


End file.
